1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal grommet which can be firmly engaged to an object by use of a simple coupler formed on the grommet which is made by casting.
2. Description of Related Art
A grommet, such as an eyelet, is inserted into an opening formed in a sheet of textile fabric, accessories, or the like, and consists of a front body and a back body, which are made of metal, such as aluminum, by casting and are coupled to each other. After a front body 1 and a back body 2 are positioned on opposite sides of an object 3, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the grommet is formed by fixing the bodies with screws 4.
The front body and the back body which are inserted into the object are usually made of a metal, such as aluminum, steel, or copper, or a plated metal to show various designs and realize a high quality. Therefore, the metal grommet has some drawbacks in that a shape of the coupler is limited and the bodies easily slip, as compared with eyelets made of synthetic resin through injection.
Since the metal grommet is made by casting, a rib is formed only in a straight shape, and thus it is difficult to make a coupler for coupling the front body and the back body.
In addition, the metal grommet which is made by the casting has another problems in that it is not easy to form the strong coupler, and the bodies are easily decoupled or slipped after coupling, in view of fabrication features of the casting and physical properties of the metal.